


The Ram Gets Rammed

by schlatt_lovr



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Pet Play, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Wilbur Soot, bottom!jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlatt_lovr/pseuds/schlatt_lovr
Summary: Literally just wilbur and schlatt fucking. thats it.  its really kinky too bc there isnt much of it.  have fun you dirty animals >:)
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	The Ram Gets Rammed

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing shit like this so sorry if it sucks LMAOO

_Slam._ "Who the fuck is it?"

"Don't talk to me like that Schlatt, or I'll have to give you a firm punishing tonight." Wilbur smirked. "I bet you'd like that huh? Aren't you my dirty little American whore? C'mon now, what's the answer Schlatt?" Wilbur teased. _Wilbur's teasing always got Schlatt started up._

_Sigh_. "I'm your dirty little slut Daddy." Schlatt looked over at Wilbur with his puppy dog eyes that drove Wilbur mad. "Are you going to punish me? Last time you hurt me real bad. But I like when you hurt me. Please hurt me Daddy." Schlatt let out a submissive squeak.

"Fuck. You're such a dirty boy. Daddy's gonna make you his little cumslut. You'd like that huh? " _Wilbur shifted to sit down._ "Then get on your knees for Daddy." Schlatt did as he was told. Wilbur was always better when Schlatt was ultra-submissive. 

_Wilbur unzipped his jeans, revealing his hard, 7-inch dick._ "Open up for Daddy. Or I'll have to make you." Schlatt opened his mouth as Wilbur pushed his erect cock into Schlatt's lips. "Now suck, you worthless whore." Schlatt slowly began moving up and down on Wilbur's girthy cock. _"Mmm. Fuck! You're being so good for Daddy. I'm going to have to reward you tonight, pup."_ Wilbur gently moaned.

Schlatt started going faster and faster. Wilbur couldn't take it anymore. Pulling Schlatt's head by his hair off his erection, Wilbur growled. "Fuck Schlatt. You're such a good boy. You're Daddy's good boy. Now go get your gear, Daddy wants you to be his good little puppy as I fuck you hard in your tight little asshole."

Schlatt went across the room to grab the pup gear as Wilbur undressed and sat on the bed. "Hurry Puppy, Daddy doesn't want to wait long." Schlatt stripped off his clothes, dressing himself in his hood, collar, harness, and show tail so he could be his Daddy's little fuck toy. As Schlatt approached the bed, Wilbur commanded "Puppies don't walk on two legs, do they? On your hands and knees like a good puppy." Schlatt obeyed. He crawled across the floor and onto the bed, squatting by Wilbur's feet, panting. Waiting for his master's command. "Bark for me boy." Wilbur ordered.

" ** _RrrUFF RUFF RUFF!"_** Schlatt barked. Wilbur petted Schlatt between his hood's ears.

"Such a good pup. Daddy loves a puppy who listens. do you want a treat? Does my good boy want a treat?"

_**"RUFF!"**_ Schlatt barked eagerly.

"Good boy! Good boy using your words. Daddy gets to give you a treat for being such a good boy. Lie on your back for Daddy, puppy." Schlatt rolled onto his back, awaiting what his master would do next. "Is my puppy thirsty? Does my little piss dog want some of Daddy's juices? Yes you do. Daddy knows you do." Holding his cock for aim, Wilbur began to release a stream of golden urine all over his submissives body. Schlatt was rubbing it all over his chest and dick, trying to drink as well. "Good boy. You love when Daddy pisses on you don't you? You little slut, you love Daddy's piss." Schlatt wined as Wilbur's stream stopped. "Turn over. It's time you get used like the dirty slut you are." Wilbur flipped Schlatt over. 

Leaning over Schlatt, Wilbur harshly whispered "Spread your whore ass for me, slut." Schlatt grasped his fat asscheeks and pulled them apart, revealing his tight bussy. Wilbur pressed his face between Schlatt's cheeks, gently letting his tounge up and down along his little hole. Wilbur began to let his tounge travel inside, gaining a little moan from Schlatt. Wilbur noticed and grabbed Schlatt's cock, stroking him slowly, edging his pup as he ate his tight ass. Wilbur lifted his face up. "Get ready Puppy, the fun's about to begin." Taking his cock, Wilbur tapped Schlatt's warm hole, caressing it with the tip of his erection. Then, without warning, Wilbur pushed in, making Schlatt yelp. Wilbur began a slow rhythm, pushing in and out of Schlatt. "Oh oh OH FUCK! Oh Schlatt, you stay so tight for me. Good boy good puppy FUCK!" Wilbur began thrusting faster, once again taking Schlatt's cock in his hand, mimicking his rhythm. "Shit Schlatt. FUCK! Schlatt I'm gonna- I'm gonna- AH!" Wilbur moaned as he came inside Schlatt. Schlatt then in turn moaned loudly as well, cumming all over himself. "G-good boy. I love you Schlatt. You can be you again." Wilbur pulled out of Schlatt, Toweling himself off, before helping his boy. 

"I love you too Will." Schlatt said. 


End file.
